O Primeiro Encontro
by flor do deserto
Summary: Para qualquer um que olhasse aquilo pareceria um encontro normal... Mas não era. Ah, quem dera aquilo fosse mesmo um encontro de verdade!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**O primeiro encontro.**

Kagome chegou num passo apressado, quase corrido ao local do encontro... Só para descobrir que Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado. E agarrando com ambas as mãos a alça da bolsa pendurada em seu ombro ela não sabia se deveria se sentir aliviada ou irritada por ele estar ainda mais atrasado do que ela.

Porém, antes que pudesse se decidir sobre isso, ela ouviu Inuyasha a chamando:

—Kagome, eu estou aqui!

E de fato ali estava ele, de pé embaixo de uma árvore a poucos metros do lugar que fora acertado como ponto de encontro original.

—Por que você está aqui? Achei que deveríamos nos encontrar ali. — comentou se aproximando.

—Ali estava muito sol, então preferi ficar na sombra. — ele lhe explicou — Mas ainda escolhi um ponto de onde fosse fácil vê-la quando chegasse.

Talvez não tenha sido intencional, mas invariavelmente aquele comentário lembrou a Kagome de que ela havia chegado ao encontro com mais de vinte minutos de atraso.

—Me... Desculpe pelo atraso. — desculpou-se com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

—Não tem problema, eu também não tinha chegado há muito tempo. — ele respondeu.

Para qualquer um que olhasse aquilo pareceria um encontro normal... Mas não era.

Ah, quem dera aquilo fosse mesmo um encontro de verdade!

Podem acreditar, não havia nada que o coração de Kagome desejasse mais do que isso: que aquele encontro fosse mesmo de verdade.

Mas a realidade era um pouco (muito) mais cruel do que isso: aquilo não era um encontro de verdade, era apenas uma pequena ajuda que Inuyasha estava dando a ela para resolver de vez uma questão particularmente problemática que estava tendo já há algumas semanas...

Tudo começara uns poucos dias atrás quando Kagome tentava se desvencilhar de mais uma das persistentes investidas de Houjo sobre ela.

—Mais uma vez. — ele dizia — Vamos tentar sair só mais uma vez, sim?

Houjo era um rapaz com quem Kagome saíra duas vezes no passado, e embora já não tivesse mais interesse nisso — na verdade, para lhes ser sincera, ela não tivera interesse nem mesmo no inicio — Houjo parecia surdo à palavra "não", ou então simplesmente incapaz de compreender seu significado.

—Não, Houjo, eu já disse...

—Só mais uma vez! — ele insistia — Afinal você não tem nada para fazer nesse domingo, e eu também não!

—Não é bem assim, eu...

O que diria? Não podia dizer que passaria o dia na casa de Sango _pela terceira semana seguida, _mas seu fim de semana inteiro estava_ completamente _livre, ela até poderia considerar a possibilidade de dizer a verdade a Houjo — que simplesmente não queria sair com ele — se já não soubesse que isso era completamente inútil.

—Na verdade ela não está com o domingo livre. — interpôs-se Inuyasha, surgindo no momento certo para tirá-la daquele aperto — Porque ela vai sair comigo.

Houjo empalideceu na mesma hora, pois o garoto tinha, por alguma razão, um pavor inexplicável de Inuyasha.

—A-ah entendo! — gaguejou — Desculpe o incomodo!

E fugiu dali o mais rápido possível.

—Obrigada, Inuyasha, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer! — Kagome sorriu, virando-se agradecida.

—E que tal se você dissesse logo para ele que não queria sair com ele? E o mandasse ir passear de uma vez! — Inuyasha a censurou cruzando os braços.

—Mas eu disse! E disse isso treze vezes só nos últimos dois dias! — Kagome defendeu-se. — Ele é que parecia surdo!

—Disse tudo isso, é? — e olhou na direção pela qual Houjo havia fugido — Que cara mais chato então.

—Nem me fale! — suspirou concordando — Ele simplesmente não queria entender que eu não tenho interesse nenhum em sair com ele de novo.

E não tinha porque já gostava de outra pessoa, mas claro, esse detalhe ela não diria para Inuyasha, já que ele era essa pessoa.

—Entendi. — ele voltou a baixar os olhos para ela — Mas e quanto a mim?

—E quanto a você o que? — perguntou sem entender.

—Sairia comigo? — perguntou direto.

Por dois minutos inteiros o cérebro de Kagome parou de funcionar.

Ao ponto que Inuyasha precisou estalar os dedos em frente ao seu rosto para trazê-la de volta a si.

—Hã? — respondeu meio desnorteada — O que...? O que você disse?

—Sairia comigo? — ele repetiu.

—É... Foi o que eu pensei que você tinha dito. — murmurou para si mesma.

—E então?

—O que?

Inuyasha girou os olhos, estava ficando claramente impaciente com ela.

—Sairia comigo? — repetiu _pela_ _terceira vez._

Mas o cérebro de Kagome simplesmente não conseguia processar, quer dizer, por que Inuyasha, o amigo da escola que ela via praticamente todos os dias... Estava a chamando para sair?

Quer dizer, tudo bem que ela gostava dele mais do que como amigo, mas ele não sabia disso... Sabia?

A menos... Kagome olhou desconfiada para os lados, claro, ele só estava sendo precavido, para o caso de Houjo ainda estar por perto à espreita.

Sendo assim a garota sorriu e respondeu com toda a naturalidade:

—Claro que sim, eu saio com você.

—Ótimo... Sim, ótimo. — Inuyasha concordou — Então... No domingo às 15h?

—Certo, no domingo às 15h. — assentiu.

Há! Como se tivesse mesmo a mais _remota _possibilidade de ele chamá-la de verdade para sair! Até parece!

Não, nada disso, aquele convite falso não passava de precaução dele para com ela.

Ou ao menos ela achou que se tratava de um convite falso... Até receber, naquela mesma noite, a mensagem de texto de Inuyasha marcando o local do encontro.

Ei, ele não precisava ir tão longe assim, precisava? Quer dizer, não era como se Houjo fosse algum perseguidor... Era?

—Kagome? — Inuyasha a chamou, e parecia que já chamava fazia algum tempo.

—Hã... O que? — respondeu com fala arrastada.

—Eu estava perguntando se podemos dar as mãos... — ele estava com a mão estendida para ela, mas já a estava recolhendo — Mas se você não quer...

—Eu quero! — exclamou com tanta ansiedade que quase gritou, agarrando a mão dele com as suas duas.

Logo em seguida ficou completamente vermelha pelo seu comportamento.

Céus, ela estava nervosa! Tão nervosa que nem conseguia descrever o quanto!

E nem sequer havia motivo para tanto alvoroço, quer dizer, não era nenhum estranho ali a sua frente era apenas Inuyasha — desconsideremos aqui o fato de que Kagome havia descoberto-se, recentemente, apaixonada por ele — o mesmo Inuyasha de sempre, que era seu colega de classe desde o ginásio e que ela via quase todo dia, além de que aquilo nem sequer era um encontro de verdade!

—Bom... Então vamos... — chamou, parecendo meio desconcertado com o comportamento dela, também pudera! Ela estava mesmo agindo muito estranho! — Eu pensei de irmos ao aquário.

—Sim! — concordou de imediato — O aquário seria ótimo!

E deixou-se ser guiada por ele levando-a pela mão.

Se quisesse colocar a culpa em alguém por todo aquele seu constrangimento e comportamento estabanado, Kagome poderia facilmente colocar em Sango.

Afinal fora ela quem lhe abrira os olhos para a "verdade do amor".

Isso fazia quase dois meses...

—Eu bati realmente forte nele. — Sango estava lhe contando. — Acho que até mais forte do que pretendia...

—Poxa Sango, coitado do Miroku. — Kagome riu compadecida brincando com o canudo de seu refrigerante.

—Coitado nada! Ele é que não deveria ter passado a mão em mim! — Sango virou o rosto com expressão contrariada — E ainda mais no nosso primeiro encontro! Vê se pode! Não sei por que aceitei sair com aquele pervertido!

—É porque você gosta dele Sango.

Kagome cantarolou, divertindo-se com o rubor nas bochechas da amiga.

—Imagino que sim. — Sango respondeu sentindo-se incapaz de negar... Ou de encarar Kagome depois de ter admitido isso. — Assim como você gosta do Inuyasha.

Kagome se engasgou na mesma hora.

—O-o que? — gaguejou pegando um lenço para limpar-se.

—Você pode tentar negar para mim e até para si mesma se quiser, mas bem lá no fundo... Sabe que é verdade.

Kagome gostava de Inuyasha.

Essa era uma verdade que ela já sabia há algum tempo, embora não tivesse ideia do quanto, mas a qual fizera questão de negar... Não, muito mais do que isso, ela a ignorava completamente, porque não haveria porque negar alguma coisa... Se ela simplesmente não existisse.

Porque se ela admitisse a existência dessa verdade... Mesmo que a negasse ela ainda estaria lá, e como poderia então agir normalmente com Inuyasha depois?

Óbvio que não poderia.

E então alguma hora ela se cansaria de negar a verdade e simplesmente a aceitaria... E se declararia.

E ai o que? Ele a rejeitaria? E depois? Como poderiam continuar sendo amigos?

—Semana passada eu o vi saindo com umas garotas, eram pelo menos quatro, também havia uma dupla de garotos com ele, mas mesmo assim... — continuou Sango. — Eu perguntei a ele o que ele estava fazendo e ele me disse que Miroku tinha sido chamado para mais uma festa Gonko, e acabou arrastando-o junto, mas na última hora o deixou na mão e não apareceu e assim ele não teve como fugir... Acho que Miroku não apareceu porque eu acabei aceitando sair com ele... Aquele cara... Embora seja provável que ele não vá mais a essas festas agora que estamos saindo irrita-me saber que ele estava planejando ir a uma festa Gonko caso eu o rejeitasse... Mas e quanto a você Kagome? Mesmo sem Miroku para arrastá-lo Inuyasha pode muito bem continuar comparecendo a essas festas. E se ele acabar conhecendo alguém? E estou falando de alguém que ele realmente goste. Então e você? Vai ficar bem com isso? Vai ficar bem mesmo que Inuyasha se apaixone por alguém...?

Aquele sentimento... Ele estava sufocando-a, não dava mais para oprimi-lo ou simplesmente fingir que ele não estava lá.

—Eu gosto dele. — admitiu baixinho, apertando os punhos e de olhar baixo — Sango, eu gosto dele. O que vou fazer agora? Eu... Eu... Eu gosto tanto dele... Que chega até a doer.

E ali mesmo, sem qualquer explicação plausível, Kagome desfez-se em lágrimas.

Isso não podia ter acontecido, de jeito nenhum, Kagome não devia ter se apaixonado nunca por Inuyasha, porque ele era seu amigo e se ela estava apaixonada por ele significava que eles não poderiam mais ser amigos.

E ela não queria isso.

Definitivamente não queira.

—Kagome? — Inuyasha a chamou preocupado — Você está chorando?

De novo ela havia ficado fora do ar, e pior ainda, os olhos dela haviam, inexplicavelmente, começado a se encher de água, corada e envergonhada Kagome esfregou rapidamente os olhos para livrar-se daquelas lágrimas indesejadas.

—Eu só fiquei emocionada com... — olhou a volta procurando por uma desculpa — O peixe lua!

Disse sem pensar.

Inuyasha olhou-a de forma estranha.

—O peixe lua...?

—Sim! — confirmou, tentando parecer o mais verídica possível — Quero dizer... A forma como ele nada, é tão... Poética...

Continuou falando, sentindo-se cada vez mais idiota e desejando desesperadamente que Inuyasha a fizesse logo calar a boca, e agora ele a estava olhando como se ela fosse maluca, e Kagome não podia culpá-lo por isso.

—Você deve estar com fome, Kagome, vamos até o refeitório. — ele a chamou, pegando-a pela mão novamente, e acrescentou: — Eu pago.

Inuyasha estava sendo tão gentil em ajudar Kagome, e ele estava realmente se esforçando para fazer tudo aquilo parecer mesmo um encontro de verdade, e podia até ser idiotice, mas Kagome queria continuar tirando proveito daquela gentileza de seu amigo, e também fingir, mesmo que só um pouco, que eles estavam em um encontro de verdade.

Ela queria mesmo é que aquele dia não terminasse nunca.

Mas é claro que, em alguma hora, ele terminou.

—Olhe como são fofos Inuyasha, eles combinam!

Chamou-o, mostrando a ele um par de chaveiros de água viva — um azul e um cor de rosa — que encontrou na loja de lembrancinhas do aquário.

—São legais. — Inuyasha sorriu parando atrás dela — Quer que eu os compre? Podemos usá-los combinando.

Kagome virou-se arregalando os olhos.

—Oh não! — ela ergueu a mão — Não é necessário que você vá tão longe assim por mim Inuyasha!

Inuyasha riu de leve.

—Não é nada demais, afinal nós...

—Higurashi-san?

Kagome enrijeceu ao ouvir o chamado de Houjo.

Saindo de detrás de um mostrador com vários bonés de criaturas marinhas, o rapaz começou a aproximar-se com um sorriso branco impecável, como se aquele encontro fosse apenas uma coincidência.

—Mas que coincidência! — ele disse. — O que você faz aqui?

O louco estava mesmo a perseguindo!

Arregalando os olhos, Kagome recuou meio passo para trás, derrubando no chão alguns chaveiros de criaturas marinhas.

Foi nesse momento que Inuyasha decidiu se virar.

—Ela está comigo. — respondeu sério e nenhum pouco amigável — Algum problema nisso?

E dessa vez foi Houjo quem recuou.

—O-oh, não, de jeito n-nenhum. — gaguejou — Eu só estava surpreso por encontrar Higurashi-san por aqui, digo, foi uma coincidência realmente incrível e eu achei... Digo... Eu só queria dar "oi". — gotículas de suor estavam começando a pontilhar sua testa — Mas pensando bem vocês realmente disseram que sairiam hoje, e-então... Até.

Ele acenou e fugiu rapidamente dali.

E Kagome finalmente soltou a respiração que não percebeu estar segurando até então.

—Feh, é só fazer uma cara mais fechada que ele sai correndo. Você devia tentar essa tática também Kagome. — Inuyasha sorriu-lhe mais relaxado por cima do ombro — Mas eu acho que ele vai deixá-la em paz por algum tempo agora.

Kagome baixou a cabeça, sua fantasia havia chegado ao fim inevitável.

—Sim, obrigada por tudo Inuyasha. — ela ajeitou a bolsa no ombro, devolvendo os chaveiros à prateleira — Eu vou indo agora.

—O que? Você já...? Aconteceu algo de errado? _Eu _fiz algo de errado? — Inuyasha estava completamente desconcertado.

—Não, você foi ótimo Inuyasha, não fez nada de errado, realmente muito obrigada por ter tirado o dia todo para me ajudar com Houjo hoje, foi muito gentil da sua parte.

—Tirar o dia para...? Kagome do que você...?

—Fico te devendo uma, não precisa me levar até a estação! Tchau!

Kagome fugiu dali tão rápido que foi sorte nenhum segurança a ter parado achando que ela havia furtado algum artigo da lojinha de lembrancinhas.

Fora bom enquanto durara.

Só que ainda não acabara.

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando, um segundo antes das portas de seu vagão fechar, Inuyasha entrou — e por pouco não ficou preso nas portas — e jogou-se ofegante ao seu lado.

—Muito bem. — ele começou a dizer pausadamente enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego — Primeiro, que história é essa de que eu não precisava te trazer até a estação? Nós pegamos o mesmo metrô!

—Hã... Bem... — certo, talvez ela não tivesse pensado direito antes de agir.

—E segundo. — ele a olhou muito seriamente antes de continuar. — O que foi que você quis dizer com "ter tirado o dia todo para me ajudar com Houjo"?

—Ah. — Kagome olhou-o surpresa — Eu só...

—Kagome diga-me uma coisa. — ele a interrompeu — O que o dia de hoje foi para você?

—Ah. — voltou a dizer, a forma como Inuyasha a estava encarando-a deixava-a completamente desconcertada. — Foi... Foi muito bom...

—Foi? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Foi ótimo. — ela conseguiu dizer — Realmente foi muito gentil da sua parte...

Inuyasha estalou os dedos.

—Aí está essa palavra de novo, "gentil". — disse — Me diga Kagome, o que exatamente foi "muito gentil da minha parte" hoje?

Kagome engoliu em seco, sentia-se indo por um caminho perigoso ali.

—Bem... — ela umedeceu os lábios. — Hoje você tirou o dia todo só para me ajudar com o problema de Houjo e...

—Eu tirei? — ele a interrompeu. — Não me lembro de ter dito nada parecido com isso. Eu me lembro de tê-la chamado para sair.

—Sim. — Kagome torceu levemente as mãos, seria possível que houvesse entendido algo errado? — Por causa de Houjo, você queria me ajudar a afastá-lo de uma vez porque ele estava me perseguindo...

—Quando eu mencionei aquele idiota? — Inuyasha estava começando a parecer zangado com ela. — E por que nunca me disse que estava sendo perseguida por ele?!

Kagome ficou tão surpresa com a raiva de Inuyasha que ficou muda por um minuto inteiro antes de finalmente conseguir começar a falar alguma coisa:

—Mas eu também não sabia... Quando você me convidou para sair, lá na escola, eu pensei que estivesse fazendo aquilo por causa de Houjo, para garantir caso ele ainda estivesse por perto, mas então você me enviou aquela mensagem querendo confirmar e eu pensei... Por que você faria isso?

—E aí achou que seria mais fácil Houjo ser um maluco perseguidor do que eu realmente chamá-la para sair?! — Inuyasha concluiu, e Kagome baixou a cabeça de forma envergonhada — Kagome o cara é chato, mas não acho que já beire a criminalidade!

—M-mas nós realmente encontramos Houjo no aquário... — balbuciou.

—Aquilo foi apenas uma bizarra coincidência. — Inuyasha decretou. E dando um longo suspiro continuou — E tanta coragem que eu tive que ter, e tanto que fiquei nervoso...

—Coragem? Nervoso? — Kagome repetiu.

Ele voltou a fixar os olhos nos seus, deixando-a desconcertada.

—Kagome pense um pouco. — disse — Se eu a chamei para sair, e não teve _nada haver _com aquele cara chato. Por que eu a chamei para sair?

Kagome sabia a resposta, ela a tinha na ponta da língua, mas não conseguia dizê-la, não conseguia acreditar nela.

Resignado Inuyasha voltou a suspirar.

—Eu gosto de você Kagome, romanticamente falando. — esclareceu, desviando seus olhos para o teto — Mas se você não consegue sequer imaginar essa resposta, ou melhor, não a quer dizer, acho que já tenho minha resposta. De qualquer forma, fico feliz pelo dia de hoje, e não se preocupe, pois não a chatearei como Houjo e nem tentarei obrigá-la a aceitar meus sentimentos, amanhã na escola nós continuaremos a ser amigos, como sempre fomos.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

—Eu não quero voltar ao que éramos antes! — conseguiu dizer.

Inuyasha encolheu-se com suas palavras duras.

—Tudo bem. — concordou.

—Não! — Kagome percebeu de repente — Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Eu... Eu só... — parou por um momento, para respirar fundo — Eu também gosto de você Inuyasha. Romanticamente falando.

As portas do vagão se abriram quando o metrô parou em sua primeira estação, e uma dúzia de passageiros começou a descer, enquanto outros tantos aguardavam para subir.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

—Kagome, se está dizendo isso só porque acha que me deve alguma coisa... — começou a dizer.

—Não estou! — garantiu — Eu realmente gosto de você Inuyasha! Mas... Tinha medo de confessar-me e nossa amizade acabar. Eu nunca achei que seria correspondida.

—Entendo. — Inuyasha segurou sua mão e Kagome sentiu um calor se espalhando por seu peito.

Os últimos passageiros terminaram de subir, mas as portas ainda levaram alguns minutos para se fecharem novamente.

—Na verdade eu planejava me confessar um dia. — Kagome confessou quando o transporte se colocou em movimento — No dia da nossa formatura.

—Na nossa formatura? — Inuyasha olhou-a espantado — Kagome, nós ainda estamos no primeiro ano!

—Eu sei. — Kagome sorriu sem jeito — Mas eu pensei que assim ao menos partiria do colegial sem nenhum arrependimento... E se você me rejeitasse eu também não precisaria mais ver a sua cara todos os dias.

—Céus!

Inuyasha cobriu o rosto com a mão livre — visto que ele se negara a largar sua mão desde que começara a segurá-la — e seus ombros se sacudiram quando uma risada genuína lhe escapou, chamando a atenção de alguns dos outros passageiros, mas nenhum dos dois se importou com aquilo.

—Mas e agora? — ele perguntou, depois de recuperar-se da risada — Estamos namorando?

—Estamos namorando. — ela confirmou.

Inuyasha olhou para o teto com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

—Mas então... O que fazemos agora? — ele endireitou-se.

Kagome pensou um pouco sobre o assunto.

—Acho que devíamos ter um primeiro encontro. — respondeu por fim.

—Mas acabamos de ter nosso primeiro encontro! — Inuyasha sorriu.

—Esse não contou! Eu... Não sabia que era um encontro de verdade. — Kagome corou, desviando o olhar — Então... Domingo às 15h?

—Domingo às 15h. — ele assentiu.

**Fim.**

Essa história já estava no meu pen drive há tempos — alguns meses ou até um ano eu acho —, abandonada e incompleta, e então dando uma olhada nos meus arquivos por aqui eis que acho essa história de novo e penso "Hum... Por que não terminá-la de uma vez?".

Então mereço review's?


End file.
